Caer por amor
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. Johnlock. Los pensamientos de Sherlock desde "la caída" y durante toda la separación. Por que "caer en el amor" significa "enamorarse".


¡Hola! Bien, ya sé lo que dirán "¿Qué clase de reto es este?" Y me complace decir que ninguno. Esta pequeña historia fue el resultado de la falta de ideas para terminar un reto de hecho . Es el producto de una noche de desvelo y desvarío. Normalmente escribo algunas ideas en papel y ya después desarrollo y corrijo en ordenador, pero esta historia fue escrita en su totalidad en papel. Antes escribía más en papel, pero luego no me daba tiempo de pasarlas en limpio, por eso ahora solo anoto ideas. Es un pequeño escape a la comedia que venía trabajando y el empuje necesario para mover las ideas.

Orgullosamente es la primera historia que escribo sin ningún prompt, por así decirlo. ¿Cómo surgió? por la frase "Fall in love". "Fall in love" Significa "Enamorarse", pero "fall" es "caer" u "otoño". La historia juega con esos dos conceptos, y el título intente que hiciera alusión a lo mismo. Tal vez no fue muy imaginativo, pero es una historia nacida de la noche.

Y tenía muchas ganas de explorar los pensamientos del detective consulto desde "la caída". Tengo otra idea en el tintero sobre esto, que es relatar precisamente desde el reencuentro. No sé, tal vez escriba algo de ello. Quizás un nuevo capítulo en esta historia, quizás punto y aparte. Mi única advertencia es el hecho de que fue escrito con premura y sin beta.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes aquí me presentados no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a Conan Doyle y en la versión de la BBC a Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss. Si los personajes me pertenecieran, quizás Sherlock diría lo que siente y John no le dejaría seguir con su drama.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ya saben que comentarios, quejas y sugerencias son bienvenidas y altamente recibidas en las cajitas de abajo.

* * *

" _ **Caer por amor."**_

Oí laguna vez decir a alguien que cometemos locuras en el nombre del amor. Yo pienso que es el amor en si lo que nos convierte en lunáticos.¿Y cómo no sería así?Si se logra lo imposible de lo improbable. Y solo queda la verdad: dos personas con sentimientos. Hasta yo que soy un sociópata altamente funcional considero el enamorarse como una locura. Un defecto en la maquinaria perfecta de la mente. Un error.

Pero, soy humano, no estoy exento a cometer errores. No es de sorprenderse que, el corazón que considero que no tengo se revele ante esa primicia y que caiga en la trampa y desventaja de que me importe alguien más que no sea mi persona. Naturaleza humana.

Y aquí estoy, meditando el funcionamiento de una maquinaría perfecta que deriva de esas pequeñas imperfecciones. Un proceso que deja esas cosas llamadas sentimientos. Como el miedo. Si no sintiera el miedo golpearme no estaría en el techo de St. Bart's con mi teléfono en la mano, el la orilla del mismo, esperando. Hasta que se da el momento. El momento de mover las piezas.

—No te acerques. Quedate donde estas — Me oigo decir a lo lejos como si fuera una voz que es más ajena que mía. Al piloto automático de este transporte que no debe de sentir, que no le debe de importar, que no le debe de doler.

—¿Sherlock?¿De qué hablas?— La voz de John. H. Watson me pregunta del otro lado de la linea. Lo puedo ver a la distancia. Distancia que será lo único que, de ahora en adelante existirá entre ambos. Y realmente me encantaría responderle. Pero ni siquiera yo sé de que hablo.

Contemple todas las rutas de escape, muchas respuestas diferentes, escenarios para todo. Y no contemple tantos resultados. Como el que el dolor que golpea en mi pecho es real. Como que el miedo es real. Podría fingir mi vida entera, pero este sentimiento taladra dentro de mi. Lo quiera o no es real, lo necesite o no es real. Pero en mi boca están las palabras para deshacerme de ello:

—Esta es mi nota—Esta es la única evidencia que separa a la cordura de la locura. El vivir, el mentir, el engañar. El traicionar la confianza de la única persona de la qué jamás dudarías. Por que las palabras protegen los secretos. Y no es secreto que no importa cuantas impresiones hagas de ti mismo siempre estarás tu al final usando lo que tienes, lo que sabes, lo que eres, y lo que sientes.

—Adiós— Si tan solo pudiera juntar las palabras para armar lo que necesito decir. Debo ser un cobarde, por que al borde de la muerte no puedo decir lo que necesitas saber. Porque no debes de saberlo. No es el momento. Si alguien lo oyera sería suficiente como para destruirnos. Lo lamento. Es la hora de pagar el precio por caer. Caída por caída. Caí en la locura de amor por ti. Y caeré para protegerte de mi.

* * *

No debería estar aquí en este cementerio, observándote. A ti y a mi lápida. Soy consciente de ello. Pero quisiera poder otorgarte una clave, un código, una señal para evitarte el sufrimiento. Más sé que no puedo. No quiero arrastrarte a todo esto. ¿Serviría de algo si te digo que la espera me hará sufrir más de lo que puedes concebir? En realidad ni siquiera sé si regresaré vivo. Pero sé que lo hago por que puedo perder mi identidad, mi seguridad, mi vida. Pero perderte a ti no lo soportaría.

Saber que estas tan cerca me hace sentir un poco tranquilo. Se fuerte John. Por los dos. Por que sin ti estoy perdido. Y por el momento así será, vagaré solo y perdido esperando un momento que tal vez no se presente.

* * *

Han pasado 6 meses. Estoy en Medio Oriente. Tan lejos de casa que siento que jamás he existido.

Estoy molesto contigo ¿Por qué no eres más listo? Bien, lo eres, quita eso del registro. Tendrías que ser un psíquico para descubrir el engaño, para eso fue pensado, era imposible que pensaras en que todo acabaría así. Ni yo lo hubiera imaginado. Así tenía que ser pero, ¿Por qué no imaginaste que era una fachada?¿Por qué no me has buscado?¿Por qué estoy aquí sin ti?¿En qué momento pensé que esto sería lo mejor?

Hoy es uno de esos días donde lamento no haber juntado antes el valor suficiente como para reclamarte mio. Eres _**mi**_ John. Lo sabemos. Yo soy _**tú**_ Sherlock. Eso es más que elemental. Eres tú mi John. Mi noble, querido y especial Watson. Pero por mis acciones te he perdido antes de tenerte. Si es que alguna vez te tuve.

* * *

Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo. Pero las personas que lo dicen son unas idiotas. Ha pasado ya un año y yo siento como si tu ausencia congelara mis venas. Y es estúpido, ridículo y absurdo. Pero cierto.

He de resistir la enorme tentación de hablarte y decir "¡No estoy muerto!" o "¿Sabías que te amo?".

Hizo falta que saltara de un edificio para que escalara mis sentimientos hacía ti. ¿Ves? Estúpido.

¡Oh, claro! Me encantaría decir que desmantelar la red de Moriarty es un trabajo que me tiene tan ocupado que no he podido dedicarte ni uno solo de mis pensamientos. Pero mentiría. Sin ti he trabajado como nunca, en un vano esfuerzo de no extrañarte. He visitado lugares que jamás pensé que iba a pisar (sobre todo por que la gran mayoría tenía letreros de "prohibido el paso" ) y aun así logras colarte por cada rincón de mi palacio mental.

He intentado todo y he pasado por lo suficiente como para borrar la mitad de mis ideas. Y aquí, en mi interior sigues. Aún después de todo este tiempo me estas haciendo caer. Pero a la vez eres lo que hace que me levante. A lo que me aferro para sobrevivir.

¿Sabías que cene con Irene? Si, con "La mujer". Se cruzó en mi camino hace algunos meses. Es gracioso que sea tan aguda. Confieso que fue una cena de lo más interesante. Pero ni su compañía evitó que te colaras en cada una de mis ideas. No contaré nada más. No afirmaré o negaré nada de lo que pasó, si alguna vez te enteras de que paso. Solo que ella no eres tú. Y nunca lo será.

Supongo que hay que darle "tiempo al tiempo". Y que este cure lo que tenga que curar.

* * *

Después de año y medio y mucho movimiento al fin vuelo a pisar Europa. O algo así. Siento que invariablemente estoy más cerca de ti. Y no puedo evitar sonreír. ¿Qué estarás haciendo Watson? Espero que no hayas tirado mis experimentos. Le dije a Mycroft antes de marcharme que te disuadiera si eso pasaba.

Cada que resuelvo un caso extra que no esta conectado a al red de Moriarty dejo una pista, por si estás leyendo las noticias. Quiero que sepas que estoy bien, que te extraño, que imagino cada segundo de lo que será nuestra nueva vida. Es curioso que una vez que uno deja de temer al miedo mismo las cosas tomen otra importancia. Es la recta final de la montaña, lo presiento. Ya surque el valle y ya solo queda la cuesta arriba de ahora en adelante.

* * *

—De vuelta a casa hermanito— Podría patear el trasero de Fatcroft, pero no lo haré. Por que me ha dicho las palabras que estuve esperando oír por dos años. He esperado esos dos años viendo a través de la ventana del mundo lo que se dice de mi. He leído tu blog. Y sé que no soy el único que esta esperando esto. Apenas ahora tus palabras han comenzado a generar un zumbido en mi cabeza "un último milagro". Pero te equivocaste John, este no es el último, es el primero. Es el milagro de volvernos a encontrar.

La espera, el ansía, la ira. Los golpes, las cicatrices, todo ha valido la espera. Ya no hay nada que impida que estemos juntos. Nada.

Confío en que sientes por mi lo que yo siento por ti. No puedo estar equivocado, no contigo. No hay más que la posibilidad de que hable con lo que sé que no te gustará, pero espero que perdones. Sé que lo comprenderás. Tu corazón es más grande de lo que crees. Se que perdonaras al loco que se enamoro de ti. Y luego solo tendré que decir "¿Caerías por mi?"* para que estemos juntos.

" _ **Fin"**_

* * *

*¿Caerías por mi? Es la traducción chapucera y literal de "Do you fall for me?" Se refiere a "Do you fall in love?" Que significa "¿Te enamorarías de mi?" o "¿Te enamorarías por mi?"


End file.
